


Blitz und Donner

by freakwissen (idril_tinuviel)



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Coming Out, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Work In Progress
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idril_tinuviel/pseuds/freakwissen
Summary: Wie in einem Kreisverkehr gefangen, fuhren seine Gedanken unweigerlich immer und immer wieder an der Ausfahrt Thiel vorbei und waren jedes Mal kurz davor abzubiegen und sich endlich den Erinnerungen, die am Ende dieser Straße auf ihn warteten, zu stellen.





	Blitz und Donner

**Author's Note:**

> Meine allererste deutsche Geschichte. Nach monatelangem Rumlungern hat mich das Pairing mittlerweile total in Beschlag genommen. Kopfüber in den Kaninchenbau und jetzt wollen die Plotbunnies endlich raus, spielen. Die Geschichte ist nicht beta-gelesen, bin daher für alle Anregungen und für Feedback sehr dankbar. Die Geschichte ist eine WIP, bisher steht das erste Kapitel und grob in meinem Kopf wie es danach weitergeht. Mal sehen, wo die Reise der beiden uns noch hinführt. Daher können sich Rating, Tags und Warnungen im Laufe der Story noch ändern.

 

Schon als er den Briefumschlag aus seinem Briefkasten gezogen hatten, ahnte er, dass sein rasanter Fahrstil mal wieder nicht unbemerkt geblieben war. Allerdings, so angestrengt er auch nachdachte, es wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen bei welcher Gelegenheit er diesmal beim Übertreten der Straßenverkehrsordnung erwischt worden war. Er hoffte nur, dass die Sache mit einer Geldzahlung aus der Welt geschafft werden konnte. Noch einen Punkt auf seinem ohnehin schon prall gefüllten Konto in Flensburg konnte er sich nicht erlauben. Am Ende musste er noch wie der werte Herr Hauptkommissar mit dem Drahtesel vorm Institut vorfahren. Für den Leiter der Rechtsmedizin doch mehr als unwürdig. Er ließ den Umschlag ungeöffnet in seiner Aktentasche verschwinden und machte sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit. 

 

* * *

 

Boerne rümpfte abschätzig die Nase. Jetzt starrte ihn der Umschlag bereits den halben Morgen vom Papierstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch an. Es half ja nichts. Mit einem Ruck beugte er sich vor, schnappte sich den Umschlag und riss ihn achtlos auf.

Grade war er noch dabei sich beim Entfalten des Briefes still über die dreisten Methoden der Münsteraner Verwaltung zur Aufbesserung der Stadtkasse zu ärgern, als er mit einem Mal innehielt. Die latente Verärgerung, die ihn den Morgen über begleitet hatte, war auf einen Schlag einem anderen Gefühl gewichen. Sein Magen machte einen Hüpfer als er das Foto auf dem Schreiben erblickte. Er wusste jetzt wieder ganz genau, an welchem Tag die Aufnahme entstanden war; und obwohl der Beifahrer, wie üblich auf solchen Fotos, unkenntlich gemacht war, bestand kein Zweifel wen sein Foto-Ich mit seligem Lächeln und verträumtem Blick von der Seite ansah. Er schluckte schwer. Das Herz schlug ihm hoch in der Kehle.

Kein Wunder, dass er den Blitzer nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Na was hat Sie denn so in den Bann gezogen, Herr Professor?“, die tiefe Stimme der Staatsanwältin ließ ihn hochschrecken. Noch bevor er den Brief wieder verschwinden lassen konnte, war die Klemm schon mit großen Schritten um seinen Schreibtisch herumgetreten und hatte ihm das Blatt mit einem beherzten Ruck aus den Händen gezogen.

„Ja sieh mal einer an! In flagranti mit einer Liebsten erwischt, wenn ich mir Ihren schmachtenden Augenaufschlag hier so ansehe, Boerne. Wer ist denn die Angebetete?“

Er merkte wie ihm die Hitze den engen Hemdkragen hochkroch und sich wie ein Lauffeuer über sein Gesicht ausbreitete. Damit die Klemm nicht noch auf seine zunehmend dunkler werdende Gesichtsfarbe aufmerksam werden konnte, schaltete er schnell auf Angriff um.

„Ich weiß ja, dass Sie es von Berufs wegen gewöhnt sind sich in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten einzumischen, aber ich muss Sie enttäuschen. Noch gibt es sowas wie Privatsphäre in diesem Land, Frau Staatsanwältin. Wenn Sie also nicht mit einem richterlichen Beschluss auftauchen, brauche ich Ihnen hier gar nichts zur Identität meiner Begleitung preiszugeben.“ Und mit einem nicht weniger beherzten Ruck riss er den Bußgeldbescheid wieder an sich, um ihn prompt in die nächstbeste Schublade zu stopfen. 

„Mein Gott, Boerne.“ Bei dem Ton, den die Klemm jetzt anschlug beschlich ihn das ungute Gefühl, doch etwas übers Ziel hinausgeschossen zu sein. Zu offensiv angegriffen, Deckung offen gemacht und den wunden Punkt preisgegeben.

Sie stürzte sich darauf wie eine ausgehungerte Löwin. „Also jetzt haben Sie mich aber neugierig gemacht! Sie zieren sich doch sonst nicht Ihre Eroberungen vorzuführen. Oder ist es etwa...“ Die Staatsanwältin machte jetzt eine dramatische Pause, in der Sie hektisch ihre Taschen auf der Suche nach einer Zigarette abklopfte. „...Boerne, Sie haben doch nicht etwa was mit einer Verheirateten?“

Boerne sprang vom Schreibtischstuhl auf und schnappte sich die Zigarette, die mittlerweile den Weg aus der Jackentasche in den Mundwinkel der Klemm gefunden hatte. „Nicht in meinem Institut!“, und versenkte den kalten Glimmstängel im Papierkorb. „Und unterlassen Sie diese haltlosen Anschuldigungen. Was wollen Sie eigentlich hier?“ Ein verzweifelter Versuch das Gespräch in eine andere, unverfänglichere Richtung zu lenken.

„Eigentlich wollte ich nur das Gutachten im Fall Hamschmidt bei Ihnen abholen. Nächste Woche startet der Prozess.“ Die Klemm hatte sich jetzt wieder ein paar Schritte von seinem Schreibtisch entfernt. Mit einem zufriedenen Schnauben holte Sie eine E-Zigarette aus der anderen Jackentasche und zog genüsslich an dem Dampfer.

Boerne ließ die aufsteigende Wolke, die sein gläsernes Büro in ein nikotinhaltiges Dampfbad verwandelte, unkommentiert. Besser dem Affen den Zucker lassen. Er war mit zwei flinken Schritten am Aktenschrank, zog die oberste Schublade auf und hielt im nächsten Moment die gesuchte Akte der Staatsanwältin unter die rauchenden Nasenlöcher. „Hier, bitteschön. Dann will ich Sie auch nicht weiter aufhalten.“ Sanft aber bestimmt geleitete er die Klemm aus seinem Büro. „Den Rest des Weges finden Sie ja wohl selbst.“ Damit ließ er sie auf halbem Weg zum Ausgang stehen und lief mit zackigen Schritten wieder Richtung gläsernes Büro.

Die klackernden Absätze der Staatsanwältin entfernten sich langsam. Er atmete auf.

Dann schnitt ihre rauchige Stimme noch einmal durch den Obduktionssaal.

„Ach, Boerne! Wussten Sie eigentlich, dass für den internen Gebrauch der Beifahrer gar nicht unkenntlich gemacht wird.“ Mit süffisantem Grinsen schaute die Klemm über ihre Schulter. „Ich könnte ja mal meine Beziehungen zur Verkehrspolizei spielen lassen...“, und mit dem rums der metallenen Schiebetür war sie wie der Beelzebub persönlich in der eigenen Rauchwolke verschwunden. Boerne stand da wie vom Donner gerührt.

 

* * *

 

In den nächsten Tagen versuchte Boerne die Angelegenheit aus seinem Bewusstsein zu verbannen. Das gelang ihm mit eher mäßigem Erfolg: Das Bußgeld war schnell mit ein paar Klicks per Online-Banking bezahlt und die Sache damit eigentlich vom Tisch. Der Brief war eine andere Geschichte. Nach mehrmaligem Hervorholen und wieder Zurückstopfen war er irgendwann von der Schublade in seine Kitteltasche gewandert.

Das letzte Mal als er den Brief aus der Schublade nahm, hatte Alberich sich in bester Zwergenmanier von hinten angeschlichen, um einen Blick zu erhaschen: „Was gucken Sie sich denn da den ganzen Tag an, Chef?“, schnell hatte er den Brief in seiner Tasche verschwinden lassen. Besser die Beweise am Körper tragen, bevor noch jemand anderer Wind von der Sache bekam; ein gewisser Herr Nachbar und Hauptkommissar zum Beispiel. Da konnte er sehr gut drauf verzichten. „Nichts in das Sie Ihre kleine Nase stecken sollten. Und was machen Sie überhaupt noch hier? Müssen Sie nicht mit Ihrem zu klein geratenen Pony, das Sie Hund nennen Gassi gehen? Husch, husch, Feierabend!“, würgte der Professor Sie ab. Alberich hatte sein billiges Manöver natürlich sofort durchschaut. „Schwach, Chef, ganz schwach.“

Seine Assistentin warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Nun gut, dann lass ich Sie mal mit Ihrem Schriftstück allein!“ Boerne wollte grade zu einer empörten Erwiderung ansetzen, aber da war Alberich schon umgedreht und ging zügig Richtung Ausgang: „Einen schönen Feierabend Ihnen beiden!“ setzte sie noch frech drauf und die Schiebtür knallte hinter ihr zu.

Hatte er nicht mal mehr in seinem eigenen Institut das letzte Wort? „Jetzt reicht‘s!“ entnervt zog er den Kittel aus, schnappte sich die Aktentasche und knipste das Licht aus. „Feierabend!“

 

* * *

 

Zuhause angekommen schlich sich Boerne ohne Licht im Hausflur zu machen in seine Wohnung. Da könnte sich Thiel eine Scheibe von abschneiden, wenn er das nächste Mal versuchte ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Thiel. Ein resignierter Seufzer entwich dem Professor. An den wollte er jetzt so gar nicht denken, eigentlich. Doch wie in einem Kreisverkehr gefangen, fuhren seine Gedanken unweigerlich immer und immer wieder an der Ausfahrt Thiel vorbei und waren jedes Mal kurz davor abzubiegen und sich endlich den Erinnerungen, die am Ende dieser Straße auf ihn warteten, zu stellen.

Er zog die Schuhe aus, löste sich die Krawatte, die er beim Vorbeigehen über eine Stuhllehne legte. Nachdem er sich ein Glas Wein eingeschenkt und etwas Musik aufgelegt hatte, ließ er sich auf sein Sofa sinken. Beim nächsten Vorbeifahren bogen seine Gedanken ab. Richtung Thiel.

 

TBC

 


End file.
